


Bramble Hearts

by happywife416



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jewelry, Mild Smut, kissing day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: A fluffy little piece of what if I hadn't been a monster and killed Anna in Rose of Ferelden. Because I like Anna. And I really like Anna and Rose. For thesecondseal's Kissing Day and basically just needing to write fluff. Thanks for the excuse, darling.





	

Rose tumbled through their door with a bluster of crisp autumn wind, carrying the smell of fresh baked pumpkin bread and a full basket from the market. Anna grumbled from their bed in the corner at her cheery demeanor. "You worked all night with Athenril, how are you functioning?"

She laughed as she set everything on their tiny table, scraping a chair out of her way as she fired up the small stove with a spark of magic. "Because, sugar, I have had a full pot of coffee already." She filled their dull metal teapot and settled it on the back burner before twirling the iron skillet from its hook and snaking a hand into the cold box for some eggs. She filled the air with a quiet song as she cooked breakfast for them both and whipped up another pot of coffee. She settled it all on the table with a flourish as Anna yawned and stretched her way from the bathroom, the dark green of her pajamas making her glow in the morning light. 

Rose grinned at her from across the table expectantly. She arched a delicate brow. "What did you do?"

She scowled. "I didn't do anything." She closed her mouth before adding a quiet. "This time." Anna snorted before digging into her eggs. "Kirkwall is having a festival today. The whole weekend really. It's called Kissing Day. And we are both off work so I was thinking we could go out?" Rose's confident smile faded into a wiggly blush as her eyes darted to her plate. 

Anna reached across and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Thief, I would love nothing better." Rose grinned. 

The Lowtown market was only a few blocks walk from their small one room home. It was decked out for the day; banners streamed in the wind, food stalls sold heart shaped goods, flower and jewelry vendors displayed their wares with gusto proclaiming they would secure your love's attentions. Rose's fingers danced across a golden necklace, the pendant a delicate heart of twisting brambles that caressed two vibrant emerald gems shaped like leaves flanking a carved ruby rose. The seller cleared his throat. "Is there a certain young man I should point that out to, my lady?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I have no interest in young men, serah. But thank you." She gave him a smile. "My love is more suited for silver as it is."

Anna settled an arm about her waist and a chin on her shoulder. "That's lovely, Rose. It would look beautiful on you."

The man pulled a matching silver necklace from a case. "Perhaps I could interest you ladies then. It is after all Kissing Day."

Rose fingers tightened on Anna's wrist. "How much for the pair?"

"35 sovereigns." 

She whistled low and shook her head. "Not this year, serah, thank you." She gave Anna another gentle squeeze before wandering down the lane of vendors. 

Anna's eyes followed her dark head, a soft smile on her lips. "You're guardswoman Lockart, yes?" She nodded. "Well, merchandise for Kissing Day goes on sale midafternoon. You may want to stop by then, might be an extra discount for the guard that cleared out that rabble." She studied him carefully before nodding again and trailing after Rose. 

She wrapped her fingers through Rose's, catching her smile with a quick kiss as a group of children finished a dancing whirl of song. "Come, come, another!" Someone called. 

She pushed Rose forward. "Go on, give us a round, my heart." 

Rose blew her a kiss with a laughing smile before lilting into song, her body gently swaying. "Flow gently, sweet Afton, among thy green braes, Flow gently, I'll sing thee a song in thy praise; My Anna's asleep by thy murmuring stream, Flow gently, sweet Afton, disturb not her dream."

The crowd sighed with happiness and the children paired off, slowly twirling each other to the sound of her voice. Someone grabbed a lute and plucked their strings gently along with her tune. Rose's eyes drifted shut as she let the final verse into the air. "Flow gently, sweet Afton, among thy green braes, Flow gently, sweet river, the theme of my lays, My Anna's asleep by thy murmuring stream, Flow gently, sweet Afton, disturb not her dream." She smiled letting her eyes rest on Anna's before lifting her voice again. "My love said to me: My mother won't mind And my father won't slight you For your lack of kind. Then she stepped away from me And this she did say: It will not be long, love, Till our wedding day."

Tears formed along Anna's lashes. This was her favorite song, an old Ferelden love song that she had heard as a child. Rose had heard her humming it one day while she was working and had brought her to tears with her heartfelt rendition and now she sang it for her anytime Anna wished. Or whenever Rose wished, sometimes she would sing it in Orlesian while showering at night drawing Anna from deep slumber to trace the freckles on her skin with kisses. Other times, she sang it softly against Anna's hair when she got a letter from her mother. Sometimes she sang it just to watch her lover smile. 

Rose's hands were in hers, tangling with her fingers through the final notes as Anna leaned her forehead against hers. "I dreamed it last night That my true love came in So softly she entered Her feet made no din She came close beside me And this she did say: It will not be long, love, Till our wedding day." Several quiet sobs left the group around them but all Anna saw was Rose, her Rose with her sea blue eyes that flashed and danced like a storm. With a kind heart and sticky fingers who risked everything to keep even a stranger safe while running from the Blight. Who was brave and beautiful, her moon and stars. She kissed her softly, gently, savoring the sweetness of her tiny thief. Rose melted against her, a hand traveling to her waist and tangling into her belt while the other reached up to cup her cheek with a gentle caress. She broke away, the space of a breath. "Let's go home, love."

It had been a slow love making. No inch of skin had been left unkissed, unworshiped. Rose had laughed throaty and deep when Anna had fallen into elven, calling for her creators and scrabbling her nails along her skin and pulling just short of pain on her dark hair. Anna had been all too happy to return the favor and now Rose lay quietly snoring in their bed as she slipped into some clothes and out the door. "Be right back, thief."

Rose came awake slowly, their small one room pleasantly warm along her naked skin. She felt a weight join her on the bed and she reached out to snake an arm around Anna. "Wake up, love." She grumbled under Anna's laughter. "I have dinner and a surprise waiting." She brushed a kiss along Rose's sleepy lips. An indignant squeak left her and she turned to glare down at the grinning rogue while rubbing a spot on her butt. "Thief, you are lucky I love you."

Rose stretched lazily, flaunting her curves in the soft light. "You know you love me, it would have been far more fun if you weren't wearing pants." Anna scoffed and threw a dress at her. Rose rolled to her feet and slid the soft fabric over her skin. A single candle lit their beaten and hastily repaired table. Half a dozen red and white roses glowed softly in their dingy teapot on the stove. Dinner, the smell made her mouth water, a simple cut of meat in a rich gravy with potatoes and a bunch of fresh vegetables. A small cake waited by the flowers, a chocolate heart dusted with sugar. "Anna. What is all this?"

"Happy Kissing Day, my heart." She dropped a kiss against Rose's hair. "May your year be full of love." She settled her gently into a chair before pulling the delicate necklace from her pocket. "And one more surprise for my moon and stars."

Anna clasped it around her neck and Rose softly gasped as the warm metal brushed against the hollow of her throat. Her fingers ran against the delicate metal. She stood, the chair crashing to the floor, and flung her arms around Anna peppering her with kisses. "Anna, you shouldn't have. I can't get you the-."

She chuckled against her dusky lips. "I'm wearing it, Rose. We're a matched pair, you and I."

A flutter of tears scattered across Rose's cheeks. "Void." She kissed her again before settling her forehead against her chin. "Happy Kissing Day, Anna, my sun and sky, may your year be full of love." Her bright laugh filled the room. “Anna Lockart, I love you.”

“I love you too, Rose. Now let’s eat before it gets cold. I want some of that cake before you get near it.”


End file.
